


[Podfic] The Art of Seduction: A Study in Pulling

by consulting_smartass



Series: [Podfic] The Art of Seduction by flawedamythyst [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: Sherlock ran a website called The Science Of Seduction, on which he gave advice on the best ways to get laid, wrote blog entries detailing the results of his various sexual 'experiments' and generally contributed to the stereotype of 'every gay man is a sex-mad playboy'. John avoided the thing like the plague.AU in which Sherlock treats sex like he does crime in canon. Inspired by Queer As Folk UK, but it very quickly went its own way.





	[Podfic] The Art of Seduction: A Study in Pulling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Art Of Seduction: A Study In Pulling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292729) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 

> Warnings from the fic: Unhealthy attitudes towards sex and an over-reliance on Wikipedia.
> 
> Sundays belong to The Art of Seduction series. ;) Many thanks to flawedamythyst for permission to podfic.

Length: 2:33:41

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/40x0y9mcvqeddco/The_Art_of_Seduction_-_A_Study_in_Pulling_by_flawedamythyst.mp3/file))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/the-art-of-seduction-a-study-in-pulling-by-flawedamythyst))

Pre/post music - [Wake Up Call - Maroon 5 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1lP-Q48CUc)(cover by Kate McGill)


End file.
